malffandomcom-20200214-history
Starfleet Enhanced Ranking System 2.5
The Starfleet Enhanced Ranking System 2.5 was the third revision of the Starfleet ranking system devised by noted Starfleet Optimus prime fleet admiral Cid Highwind. It would later be revised to the Starfleet Enhanced Ranking System 3.0 in 2171 which would be used for centuries afterwards. It should be noted that only one flag officer in the history of Starfleet has ever achieved the rank of Optimus prime fleet admiral, Cid Highwind. Following his sudden death in 2172, no other Starfleet officer held a high enough rank to dare promote another to Optimus prime fleet admiral. In 2270, Captain Kirk briefly attempted to create his own ranking system, which would promote himself to the rank of Omega supreme fleet admiral, which many historians believed to be equal to Optimus prime fleet admiral, however this short lived fiasco was overturned by the Starfleet Council, for quote, "lack of credibility." Kirk decided to instead make that sort of rank that you can only get when you have been demoted all the way back farther than first year cadet and not get kicked out, so jim kirk broke some time honored sacred rules, killed some computers and made a whole lot of demonically posessed children cry so he could get demoted back to that cool sounding rank, but he accidentally saved the word (America) in a drunken stupor and got demoted only to first year cadet, they can the guys he has in his pocket on that great big junta of white guys re-promote him back to the boring ugly rank of captain with all its flim-flamy crappy honors. Flag officer ranks The most senior section of Starfleet is described as the "flag officers." These ranks are the highest levels insanity or incompetence of Starfleet Command. :Rank insignia which are only conjecturally designated will be footnoted with an asterisk. Rank insignia with dark backgrounds are not derived from onscreen evidence, but behind the scenes sources or references (such as the Star Trek Encyclopedia). ;Peerless utterly superior great worshipful and in every way divine super-commander of great and utterly unequivicoble supremely divine awesomeness with all ecumenical temporal spiritual and super regarded sorts of ways that I could actually never count but die trying in an attempt to at least suck up to this sort of supremety that is in fact before me in some super acceptable and most prime way in a sort of manner that if you didnt know I was trying to list your godly traits now you know in such a way that really makes one value your greatness in a sooooooo many ways as your resolute supremeness in as a bequeathed poistion of generalissimo prime commander marshal shogun chuck norris of that army that some say exists but we never see sort of man upstairs. : The most senior +∞x10^∞x10^∞x10^∞ revered, humbling (And a lot of other mouthful rank) (exists but the guy is a complete kirk fanboy) ;Optimus prime fleet admiral : The most senior +1 flag rank (non-existent) ;Mega fleet admiral : The most senior flag rank in Starfleet. ;Super fleet admiral : The second most senior flag rank in Starfleet. ;Fleet admiral : The third most senior flag rank in Starfleet. ;Admiral : The fourth most senior flag rank known to exist in Starfleet. ;Sub-admiral : The fifth most senior flag rank known to exist in Starfleet. ;Vice admiral : Starfleet flag rank immediately inferior to sub-admiral, but superior to a rear admiral. ;Rear admiral : The lowest grade of admiral in Starfleet. It is inferior to a vice admiral, and superior to a commodore or captain. ;Commodore : Immediately superior to a captain, and just before rear admiral. This rank became known as the rank of the totally insane. At some point in Starfleet history, this rank became known as "rear admiral lower half." When exactly this was, we have no freaking clue. Captian officer ranks The special "captian" ranks are reserved for officers who have demonstrated proficiency higher than that of a commander, however, they can't effing read, which makes them ineligible to be captains. ;fleet captian : Officers of this rank spend most of their time fighting to get their rank recognized as an actual rank, rather than as a do-nothing title. ;Rear Captian : Allowed to sit in the captain's chair of the battle bridge when it's not in use. ;captian : Eligible to command a guided transphasic chroniton torpedo cruiser and not much else. Equivalent to a kernel of the army. ;vice captian : Eligible to greet at Wal-Mart. ;sub captian : Only allowed to write reports in subscript. category:Memory Alfafa articles based on Memory Gamma user thought patterns